The Astronomy Tower
by jasapillar
Summary: Harry and Draco's relationship worked perfectly well when it wasn't in the public eye but as soon and their friends find out what will happen. Worse! What would happen when the whole wizarding world finds out.
1. Chapter 1

****Pleeeeease excuse the lack of excitment and my spelling in this. I know they say first capter and all that needs to be the most exciting but I need to find inspiration first because I'm odd like that so I'm hoping a few reviews help and then the capters will get progessivly more interesting I hope. It will become more detailed and everything promise! I know this one is mega short but you have to start someonewhere. First Drarry one, infact I don't know why I even choose to write one I much prefer reading them to writing them but hey ho let's see how this one turns out thanks again for even reading and it would be great for some reviews thank you :) I will update whether it is tomorrow or next week I don't know but I will :D****

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was cunning, aristomatic and known by all the Hogwarts students. His ice cold exterior was distinctive and absolutely divine to Harry. Where as Harry on the other hand had a very affable exterior and he was brave, exceptional and also known by all the hogwarts students.<p>

Harry and Draco were known by all the hogwarts students by entirely different reasons. Draco was known for being devious and just dam right foul, whereas Harry on the other hand was known for bravery as he defeated the dark lord has a child.

Harry hated that he was famous for something he couldn't even remember, well he could remember, just not how he would like. It wasn't your basic memory like your first time riding a bike it was a memory that haunts him in his sleep every night. He hated it, he hated screaming in the night and waking everyone up in the Gryffindor common room and having to apologise every night for something he couldn't control. The only upside of having these dreams was that escaping out of the Gryffindor tower after. It became Harry's routine after a few days, after he would have a bad dream he'd get up whip on his invisibility cloak and snatch his wand and the Marauder's map off of his bedside table and go to find Draco.

On this freezing cold winter night Harry found Draco on the map within seconds he was at the top of the Astronomy tower. Harry silently walked up the stairs and wrap his arms around Draco as tightly as he could. Draco turned around in a flash startled at the fact someone was touching him. It wasn't long until Draco realised that it was Harry who was hugging him and kissing him on the forehead.

"Harry!" Gasped Draco. "I didn't expect to see you tonight it was getting so late I thought you was going to sleep through the night for a change."

"Oh do be silly Draco when is that going to ever happen?"

"You never do know gorgeous"

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry before he would even reply. Harry loved it when Draco kissed him unexpectedly it made everything feel much more passionate and that was just the Harry liked it. Draco had laid out a dark green silk blanket on the floor and sat down. Harry then followed quickly and forced Draco to lay down so he could use his solid chest as a pillow. Harry loved cuddling up to Draco like this as he could feel his warm breath on his head and his heart beating in his chest, it was so comforting. Draco placed an arm around Harry pulling him close as if he was protecting him from the whole world. Neither of them really spoke much when they spent their nights in the Astronomy tower, it wasn't because they didn't have anything to say it was more because everything they wanted to say was said just by touching one and other. Harry could feel Draco's love for him just by looking in his grey metallic eyes. Harry could see past his cold exterior and his harsh digs and see that he really did love Harry and that he never would hurt him. They must of been laying there staring at the stars for about an hour before Harry sat up and kissed Draco, it wasn't a passionate kiss just a soft loving kiss.

"What was the for" Draco asked before returning Harry with a longer harder kiss.

"Oh do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend now do I?"

"I never said you did Harry I just wanted to know."

"Draco you need to start to calm down I'm only messing, I kissed you because I love you and I love you more than you'll ever come to understand, I can't want for the day when maybe I can get nearly as close to explaining how much, but until then your just going to have to deal with these little kisses "

"That's fine by me beautiful but before you start to devote your whole lift to me I've got something to tell you."

"What's that gorgeous" Harry asked sitting up more abruptly. Draco always worried Harry when he said things like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, this story hasn't yet gone anywhere but it will go somewhere soon I've just got to build the foundations first. Well keep reading, reviews and favouriting it's great for feed back thanks :D. Enjoy.**

Draco knew that Harry was expecting the worst he could see the light fade from his emerald green eyes. He wasn't going to tell him anything bad, infact Draco was certain that it is an absolutely amazing idea, but he was just far to nervous to even mention it to Harry. In all honesty he didn't even intend to tell him tonight it just slipped out and he didn't know any other way which would get him out of this sticky situation without telling the truth.

"Harry, lay your head back on my chest and I might even consider telling you" Draco always smirked when he told Harry what to do, he loved it. He wasn't controlling he just loved to have that little bit more power than the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die...thankfully.

Harry did as he was told, he placed his head back onto Draco's and closed his eyes and prepared for the worst to come.

Draco took a breath and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I think we should tell everyone about us Harry, I don't want to be sneaking around any more. We have nothing to loose, Voldemort is finally gone, my dad's in Askaban and I'm sure mum won't mind as long as I tell her first and...and...and If i tell Blaise and Pansy before everyone else i'm sure they will be able to calm down before everyone else knows. What do you think? If you don't want to I totally understand but but well I'm proud to call you my boyfriend and that and yeah I want everyone to know I really do. Like really badly." Draco had never said anything so fast in his life, it sounded like a great idea in his head but as soon as he heard his own voice say it, it really didn't sound that much of a great idea.

Harry's mouth had grown into a massive smile not just because they were going to tell their friends but because he heard how worried Draco's voice was getting, he found it so adorable when Draco would panic. It was times like that when he realised how much Draco really did love him and how much he would do for him.

"I was thinking the same thing Draco. Let me tell Hermonie and Ron first and you tell Blaise and Pansy do it in the morning then skip lunch and meet here and then we will decide what to do." Harry was excited he couldn't wait to tell his friends. Both his friends new about his sexuality and they both new he was seeing someone, infact everyone probably did Harry suddenly got a spring in his step and was always singing and if he wasn't singing he was smiling idly into space day dreaming about his secret relationship.

"Are you sure, please be sure" Draco's voice was cracking with every word he said " It might be difficult Harry but I honestly don't want to loose you." Tears started forming in his eyes and falling down his cheeks so elegantly.

Harry sat and and kissed every single tear on Draco's cheeks away. "I'm sure. I love you Draco, I honestly do."

Draco smiled at Harry but he wasn't totally convinced, he knew Harry loved him he just wasn't sure he wanted to make this massive commitment to him and with everyone else knowing. Harry squeezed Draco tight and fell asleep. Draco's fingers run through Harry's hair constantly until he fell asleep.

Harry couldn't look at Ron and Hermonie during breakfast he was to busy worrying about their reaction, he didn't want to fall out with his friends but he couldn't keep lying to them. Could he? He told them both he'd meet them in the common room and left the hall earlier than usual. Draco looked up when he saw his raven haired boyfriend leave the great hall and flashed him a quick smile whilst he was still looking in his direction. After catching Draco's smile Harry ran out of the great hall as quickly as he could, and straight up the stone steps to the Gryffindor common room with all the portraits greeting him as he bound past.

He sat in one of the massive scarlet arm chairs in the common room which was placed right next to the roaring fire and started tapping inpatient on the arm. Harry was inpatient at the best of times but he never let it show he always tried to let it go and just carry on, but he couldn't carry on.

'Where are they i've been waiting for ages' he thought to himself yet in reality he had only been waiting for five minutes and they still had another half an hour left until the start of their potions lesson.

'Double potions. Ergh I hate potions on the best of days but a double just makes it worse' He mumbled to himself. 'At least Draco would be there.' Just the thought of Draco brought a smile to Harry's face and he calmed down. Just then Hermonie and Ron walked into the room. Harry jumped up, he knew he had to tell them now because if he didn't he never would.

'Guys I have something really important to tell you'

'As long as your not going to tell us your seeing Malfoy' joked the youngest of the Weasley boys.

The irony flew over Harry and he stood there shocked 'well actually Ron, well yeah I am kinda, sorter, well actually there is no kinda or even sorter about it, I am in a relationship with Draco' Harry blurted it out as fast as he could, his heart was racing and beads of sweat were forming on his brow.

'WHAAAAT!' Bellowed Ron. His voice was so loud the portraits were shaking everyone who was in the common room quietly left no one wanted to get in the way of Ron when he was angry. Not even the-boy-who-lived.

'Its true, I can't help the way I feel Ron, I love him. He means everything to me and it is about time you knew.' He was pleading with Ron to calm down he hated being around Ron when he was like this and it is even worse when he knows it is his fault that he is like this.

'WHAT ABOUT GINNY? GINNY, MY SISTER WHAT ABOUT HER'

'She knows mate, not about me and Draco but she knows I am seeing someone else and she is fine with it she even gave me her blessing and everything'

Ron was having no of it, he stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to dormitory. Hermonie was yet to say something but Harry didn't want to force her into conversation so he just sat back down in the scarlet armchair and stared into the fire.

Ten minutes must have passed before Hermonie opened her mouth.

' As long as you are happy Harry, I know that you are not a fool and I still do not condone the things which he has done but I am sure he has explained himself to you and if it is sufficient enough for you it is for me.' Hermonie didn't look at Harry when she spoke, she just kept staring at the roaring fire. ' I have something to tell you myself Harry, I've told Ronald this morning and I think that effected the way he reacted to what you said'. She looked up and held eye contact between her and Harry this time she was talking. 'I'm pregnant!' She said those two words so enthusiastically yet you couldn't see any emotion on her face she looked drained and tired as if she had been up all night worrying. Harry ran over to her and held her tight, 'I'm so happy for you Hermonie I honestly am and Ron too!'

'Draco quick get it over and done with were going to be late for potions and Slughorn isn't to fond of us!' Demanded Blaise.

Draco just sat back in the emerald green arm chair which was next to the roaring fire and listened to his two friends speaking 'He couldn't tell them yet what type of fool is he? They'll hurt Harry, Pansy especially.' Every thought that was going through Draco's mind was negative he didn't want any harm coming to Potter but he couldn't keep lying to his friends he didn't want his relationship to be a secret he was fed up with it he was proud of who he is it is just a shame that other people won't be.

'Come on Drakie tell us were going to be late' Pansy said each word with grace and elegance yet Draco could feel that she wanted it to come out more seductively than it had done.

'Fine. I'm in a relationship with someone. Someone you know and you hate him.' He didn't rush when he said each infact he pause slightly after everyone to make sure that his two friends were understanding him.

'Who are you seeing?' Blaise questioned.

'Harry James Potter' said Draco proudly.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other in shock 'Harry Potter' they murmered to each other neither of them looked at Draco just at each other.

'As long as you are happy' the pair said in unison with smirks going on both their faces.

Both trio's left their common room's hastily as neither of them wanted to be late for their double potions lesson with Harry entered potions and saw that Draco, Pansy and Blaise weren't present he paniced wondering if Blaise and Pansy hadn't taken the news very well and hexed him really badly. He sat down got out his potions book all the while thinking about all the possible things that could of happened to Draco then the door opened suddenly and the silver trio sulked into the room. Harry flashed a smile at Draco and Draco flashed one back, mumers broke out in the potions room even Professor Slughorn was gobfounded. They didn't know anything yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheers guys the reviews are why I do this I get so over excited to read a review when the email comes to my phone aha!** **Sorry this has taken a bit longer than usual college assignments are constantly flying at me it's unreal! Okay this has taken for longer than I had expected and I am sorry that this isn't a massive amount for the wait. But hopefully the more it snows the more I'm stuck inside the more I write so! Keep praying for snow guys! I might even update every day;) oooooo;) if not I have a week off soon - sucks being seventeen and still only having holidays off :( when I first started to write this I was going to make it into a onshot but then I wanted to create an understanding of their relationship before going into their actual relationship, sorry its nothing solid yet but I'm getting there. FINALLY UPDATED! ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY! BUT DON'T WORRY I'VE ALREADY STARTED THE NEXT BIT SO IT SHOULDN'T BE LONG NOW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MEAN THE WORLD KEEP THEM COMING!**

It felt like potions had taken for ever to finish to both Harry and Draco, thankfully they had a free lesson until lunch. Harry was so glad about that he really needed time to talk to Ron, he knew Ron was still angry as through the whole of potions Ron was constantly flashing Harry filthy looks. Finally the lesson was over and both trio's headed for the door the closer both trio's got to the door the more angry Ron got. It wasn't long until Ron was face to face against Draco.

"What do you want Weasley" snarled Draco.

Ron pushed his forehead against Draco's so that their nose's were pushed together. "I want you to stay the fuck away from Harry."

"FIFTEEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR MR WEASLEYS FOUL LANGUAGE" Slughorn shouted over the commotion. "I did expect better from you Mr Weasley" Slughorn sighed and carried on in a much quieter tone.

"Ron, come on this isn't fair on Harry" Hermonie piped in. At this point everyone swung around to see that Harry had sat back down next to the cauldron with his face in his hands. Draco rushed over to him knocking Pansy over as he fled past. Ron sniggered at the sight of Pansy on the floor her long dark hair sticking up in all directions, robes covered in a lumpy green potion that had tipped over next to her. Pansy got up swiftly and flew out the room slamming the door behind her.

"Draco I'll see you in the common room, I'm going to see if Pansy is okay" Blaise shouted as he ran after her. Draco didn't even realise that he pushed Pansy over let alone realising that Blaise had left with her, he was to busy trying to get Harry to tell him what the matter was. Harry sat motionless with his head still placed in his hands.

"Harry talk to me, please. I love you." Draco was on his knees next to Harry, his arms were gripped tightly on Harry's forearm.

Slowly Harry lifted his head from his hands, slowly he turnt his head to face his distressed boyfriend, he saw their was no sparkle left in his eyes. His usual Malfoy mannerisms were not present. Harry placed his hands on either side of Draco's face and tilted his head up until their eyes were in line with each other.

"I love you to." As each word left his tongue his lips grew in to a bigger smile as did Draco's.

Hermonie looked over at Ron is face was burning red, she slip her hand into his and dragged him out of the potions room.

Harry looked up when the door shut, "no need to skip lunch, we can talk now if you want?"

"Seriously Potter you do need to address your language if your going to be in a commit relationship with me" Draco winked at Harry.

Harry pressed his forehead on Draco's "Oh I am so very sorry Mr Malfoy is there anything else you wish for me to do? Oh wait I don't give a shit" he stuck his tongue out the side his mouth, Draco's mouth moved forward to suck the tongue in his but Harry moved his head back.

"Your going to have to do better than that gorgeous" Harry winked at his lover, he loved annoying him.

"Oh shut it golden boy, you'll come to me in good time" he huffed, "so what are we going to do about telling everyone Pot-"

"Harry" Harry piped in.

"-Harry" Draco continued.

"I think we should just shock them all really, let's just walk in the great hall at lunch holding hands then part with a kiss" Draco sniggered at his own words, he disgusted himself sometimes how could he embarrassed himself his a Malfoy. Draco shook his head, 'how can I think these things, I love Harry. I do. But I'm still a Malfoy' his thoughts were all blurred recently. He knew he loved Harry he always had but he couldn't help the way he acted. His prejudice against everything 'un-malfoyish ' was the only hand-me-down that Draco ever received and he hated it.

"I know what your thinking Draco, you screw your forehead up when you trying to figure out what path to choose, Malfoy route or Draco. I know which one I'd pick if I was you gorgeous"

"Harry this was my idea, I wanted to come out to everyone but now its the time I can't do it, Harry I can't, I want to but" Draco was sliding into Professor Slughorns chair sobbing.

Harry rushed over to his sobbing boyfriend and pulled his face up to his own. Harry carefully kissed each and every tear that fell from Draco's metallic grey eyes.

"Do what you feel comfortable doing Drake everything will get better we just have to give it time" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him to stand next to the crackling fire with their arms still entwined around each others waist.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, he could see that he loved him and he could feel he loved him he knew that with Harry he would be safe, safer than he had ever been, he was more worried about peoples opinion, and the media who followed Harry everywhere. People opinions are always the worst because Draco knew they would be based on some sort of fact they always are and he hated that because the bitter truth is not what he wanted.

He wanted Harry.

Just Harry.

Him and Harry.

Harry.

"What are you boys still doing in here?" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, "and look at the state of this room!" His eyes were shifting for Harry to Draco to the cauldron then back again.

"Sorry sir, tergeo " Harry replied "We were just leaving sir, sorry to use your room we didn't realise how much time had gone, sorry"

"Not long now dear boy ten minutes till the start of lunch I just came in here to drop something off, now come along you'll be late." Slughorn commented.

Both boys grabbed their things took one last glance at Professor Slughorn who was now rummaging through a pile of worms and left the room hastily. Draco grabbed Harry by the neck and pulled the side of his head close to his mouth.

"I'll do it" he whispered in his ear and ran off into the dungeons.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry squeezed Draco's hand.

"I'm ready" Draco leaned in a kissed Harry lightly on the lips.

The boys gripped each others hand tightly gave each other what felt like their last glance and pushed open the giant, heavy wooden doors. The voices of everyone inside the great hall escaped as the door opened. Suddenly all the voices in the call stopped, some in mid sentence whilst others whispered into oblivion. Everyone turned to stare at the entry to the great hall. Some where rubbing their eyes in shock while others were punching the people next to them in their arm. Where as Ron's face went pale even he didn't expect this to happen, then he dropped his chicken leg onto his plate splating his mash potato up at Seamus. Seamus didn't even bother to wipe the mashed potato off of his face his eyes were fixated on the two boys. Everyone's was.

"Harry everyone's looking at us" Draco's voice was so quiet Harry barely heard him.

"Good" Harry replied in an equally quiet voice. He grabbed the back of Draco's neck and pulled him in close their lip's locked in each others passionate kiss. Finally when both boys broke free Harry winked at Draco and sat down at the Gryffindor table and Draco did the same only seating himself at the Slytherin table. The great hall stayed in complete silence, some were exchanging glancing whilst other just sat and picked at their food. Why on earth was the golden boy the saviour of the wizarding world kissing a known death eater, why?

After wiping the mash potato off his face with his robes Seamus was the one who spoke first.

"Harry, mate, seriously, a death eater are you totally off your head!" His voice echoed through the hall, everyone's head turned to watch Seamus. "Harry this really isn't like you, oh my, no, Harry he didn't, he didn't slip you a love potion did he?" Seamus's voice got progressively louder as he ended his sentence. "Professor Slughorn, can you come here please quick it's urgent" he shouted towards the teachers table.

Several students stood up as all the teachers from the table rushed over to where Seamus and Harry was. All the students were trying to peer over the students to see what was happening.

"Sir I think Draco slipped Harry a love potion he wouldn't do this normally please sir check him to make sure his okay" Seamus pleaded.

"I'm fine you idiot, fucking wonderful if you must know. Then again none of you even ask how I feel, none of you even asked how I feel towards Draco. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Harry's face was scrunched up and beads of sweat were dripping off the top of his brow. "DO NOT FUCKING JUDGE HIM ON WHAT HE'S DONE JUDGE HIM ON WHO HE IS AND WHAT HE MEANS TO ME!"

Ron tugged on the sleeve of Harry's arm. "Sit down mate your making a show of yourself"

"AND DON'T YOU START YOU GINGER PRICK. YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME. MAYBE I WANT TO MAKE A SHOW MAYBE I WANT ALL OF YOU TO KNOW HOW I FEEL TOWARDS DRACO. AND MAYBE JUST FUCKING MAYBE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT ANYONE THINKS!" Once Harry had calmed down he stood up and walked out the great hall everyone turnt to look disgustingly at Draco. He looked back at them equally as disgusted. The he stood up. "Have some respect for Harry's feelings. I understand I am not everyone's first choice for him, but he saved you all from death so cut him some slack and let him make his own choice in life" Draco glared at the Gryffindor table.

"You have let me down Gryffindor's, you'll always be my favourite after everything that went on but this time you have let me down this time. I am appalled you questioned Harry's judgement in people, we all have seem a remarkable change in young Mr Malfoy but maybe you are all blinded by hatred that you can not see this." Professor McGonagal then directed her voice to just Ron and Hermonie. " Think carefully about your friends and choices that you have made in your life and think about Harry's feelings now. Torn between the first ever friends he had who he died for or the boy he madly loves."

"-but profes-" Ron interrupted

"No Mr Weasley you'd be a fool to not see how much Harry loves Draco a fool" Professor McGonagal finished.

"Exactly my point professor, work of a love potion!" Ron shot Draco a filthy look.

"No Mr Weasley this is work of love. The magic within our bodies creates this, not the magic from our lungs." Professor McGonagal then sighed. " I have other things which need to be done so come on all of you back to your lessons. Other than you, Mr Malfoy come with me."

Draco gracefully left the Slytherin table and tried steering away from as many people as he could, he wasn't sure how many curses he was going to get shot at him when all the professors weren't watching.

"Mr Malfoy, I hope that you understand that this will not be easy. Everyone thinks that it will be harder on Harry but I promise you Mr Malfoy"

"You can call me Draco"

"Very well Draco I promise you that you will be getting abuse off of everyone. Every house will show you their opinion on your relationship as will everyone else in the wizarding world. It will take a while for everyone to accept you because of both your back grounds but I wish you the very best and you can always talk to me when you need to." Professor McGonagal finished her speech quickly and looked over at Draco.

"Thank you Professor I am very grateful." Draco smiled at Professor McGonagal and she looked shocked at his response to her speech.

"I can really see that you have changed, and I wish you the best." Professor McGonagal spoke as she patted Draco firmly on his shoulder.

"Thank you again Professor, I really need to go and find Harry I would just like to see if he is okay."

"Go head Draco, I wish to speak with you later after dinner please come swiftly to my office. It is important." Her voice changed into a more serious tone.

Draco nodded then walked away to find Harry. As Draco was walking through the the entrance hall he heard the portrait of Circe "How dare you, you filthy death eater, how dare you. You hurt that golden boy and you will be sorry!"

Draco shrugged and walked away, he arrived at the portrait of the fat lady.

"Can I come in please? I would really like to speak to Harry."

" I am sorry Mr Malfoy I can not let you in without the pass word." The fat lady snarled.

"Whistletea" Draco smirked.

"Do come in"

Draco walked up to Harry's dormitory. He knocked and walked in, he looked around the room to find Harry but no one was there. He signed and jumped onto Harry's bed. As he layed down he felt something something hard under his back, he stood up fluffed the quilt. Something loud fell on the floor. He rushed over to the other side of the bed about found Harry frozen on the floor with his invisibility cloak underneath him. Draco performed the counter spell to petrificus totalus and Harry's body came back to life. He shot up and Draco saw Harry's nose pouring with blood. Draco's face went paler than normal. He remembered in his sixth when he did this to Harry, he never did want to do that to him but it was the only way he thought he could keep him safe. He knew Harry's aunt and uncles house had a protective charm over it so the death eaters couldn't get in there so he wanted him to stay there. Draco pushed these thoughts out of his head and pushed his lips upon Harry's.

"Oi ferret your getting my blood on you." Harry spoke through both sets of pressed lips.

"I honestly don't care, scar head." Draco smirked.

"So glad it was you who found me, I've been dying for a kiss of lie - literally." Harry laughed pulling back from Draco's kiss.

"That really isn't funny. What happened to you though who done this?" Draco's voice went stern and Harry stopped laughing.

"Pansy, but its fine don't worry about it, I did sort of provoke her." His voice changed into a whisper as he ended his sentence.

"What why? What was said. I'm going to kill her!" Draco screamed.

"You are not going to do anything Draco. This is mine and her fight and you do not need to get involved!" Harry glared at Draco.

"But Harry, you are mine. And I don't want anything of mine broken. Nothing. Okay!" Draco peaked his boy on the forehead and left the room before Harry had chance to argue back.

"I love you." Draco whispered as he turnt his back to the gryffindor common room and sped off towards the dungeons.

**Yes I left a cliff hanger, yes I am sorry. No I am not that sorry to not do it again. Ha ha ha bet you love me don't you!;)**

**Oh and if you guys have tumblr follow me. behindbackalleys . tumblr. com without spaces obviously:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry about how long this has taken to upload, I am currently writing lots of oneshots to hopefully upload soon and I'm working on a PoA story to but I am not sure if to make it stay as a extra long oneshot or a story. I hope this story gets much more interesting soon. Once again I am extremely sorry I hope one of my storys makes up for that make sure to check them out. It would be great. Thank you.**

Draco wasn't at dinner and neither was Pansy. Harry was worried, really worried. He gathered that Draco had found Pansy but he didn't know what either of them might had done to each other. He wished he hadn't said anything, he never wanted to come between his and Pansy's friendship but Draco was adamant to stick up for him.

"Bless him." Harry thought. "He really must love me.

It was at this point in time Harry had realised that he hadn't ate anything all he had been doing for fifteen minutes was stir roasted pumpkin around on his plate. He looked up at the buffet and noticed the food in front of Ron look nearly all gone. Ron still wasn't talking to Harry, in fact nobody was. Harry did get a few smiles from Ginny and Hermonie but he daren't talk to them, he didn't want to put another person's friendship on the rocks. Harry couldn't muster up the appetite to eat his dinner so he just sat there listening to everyone's muffled talking whilst staring at the bewitched cieling, which tonight was shooting stars.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO POTTER!" Screamed Draco as he entered the dark mysterious Slytherin common room.

"I didn't do anything I promise, someone sneaked me a sleeping potion but I don't know who it was, I woke up in the broom closet on 2nd floor" Pansy wept.

Draco's arm slipped over Pansy's shoulder capturing some of her long dark hair under his arms. Draco knew she wasn't lying he had known her for as long as he could remember and he knew her so well. Pansy never cried. He peaked her on the cheek and made his excuse's and left.

Draco swiftly left the Slytherin common room and entered the dungeons, the dark, cold misty air was making him feel sick.

'I don't fancy dinner, I don't really feel up to it.' He thought to himself. 'I'll go for a walk past the lake and then meet Harry outside the great hall after dinner, he needed to fill him in on all the latest information' Draco walked past the lake gazing at the tree's of the forbidden forest swaying gracefully in the wind. The wind was creating beautiful ripples over the water in the lake and the mermaids inside the lake were dancing happily. The castle grounds were beautiful at night time but they were also so empty and cold.

'AVADA KEDAVRA' a voice shouted, a green beam of light slid past Draco's head narrowly missing him. Again the voice screamed the killing curse at the top of their voice.

Draco couldn't stop his legs or even make them go faster, he kept running, faster and faster until he got in the castle and even then he kept running straight into the great hall. His eyes clocked onto Harry's face and he ran towards him and fell on the floor beside the boy who lived's bag.

Harry shot up from the bench and cradled Draco in his arms, "What's up, what's happened?" Harry questioned.

"They're here, the death eaters, I heard one, well I saw the mask and they even shot a killing curse at me" Draco sobbed "It nearly hit me Harry, it nearly hit me. Look after me please, keep me safe" Draco pleaded.

"I'll always keep you safe baby, I promise." Harry kissed Draco on the forehead as everyone in the great hall stood to watch.

The giant door to the door swung open, and crashed against the wall. All the Professors and Harry rose to their feet. Several hooded black figures were standing at the door. Green sparks flew in the direction of the golden boy whilst red sparks flew towards the death eaters. The students in the hall seperated the slytherins walked towards the death eaters and the other three houses swarmed to cover the boy who lived.

**This has taken far to long, I have no excuse's that are worthy I hope you forgive me. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys means a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5

Draco looked around the great hall at the body's of first year muggles that lay sprawled across the floor of the great hall and the wolves prowling for their next feast. The constant cackling from the death eaters flooded the hall and echoed off the walls. Screams surround every living souls ears. He shuddered at disbelief he was so glad he changed sides he never really understood how dark the dark side actually was and how much "you-know-who's" followers actually loved causing other people pain. 'Maybe that's why he used the cruciatus' he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say Drake?" Harry shouted over the death eaters howling of pain in front of him.

"Nothing." He replied calmly.

A strike of red hit Draco straight in the stomach his body learched towards the ceiling, his body floating above everyone else's. Draco looked down at Harry still fighting off a death eater. He hadn't even noticed.

"AAAAHHH" he screamed.

Draco's body twisted in mid-air the feeling of thousands of knives penetrating his skin simultaneously was causing him so much pain.

Harry's head shout towards the sound of Draco's voice that's when he saw his beloved Draco's body twisting in pain. Draco's screams were gettting louder. Everyone in the great hall stopped dueling, everyone looked towards the young Malfoy he cry's ringing in everyone's ears. Harry looked towards a cloaked figure in the corner of the great hall. The figure still had his wand drawn. He was casting the cruciatus. Harry summoned the man close to him, the cloaked figure swang towards Harry, startled the figure let down his wand and Draco's body came crashing to the floor. Hermionie and Luna ran over to Draco's crippled body whilst Harry gripped the cloaked figure by the neck. He pulled the figure's hood off.

"You!" Harry shouted. He couldn't believe it.

Whispears broke out in the hall everyone and death eaters started cheering.

SMASH. The doors to the great hall opened

**Once again another not worthy chapter, I honestly don't know what has happened to my writing recently. I was so into this chapter but then I started getting distracted and rushed it. Only a couple hundered words but I ended on a cliffe hanger. So keep intrigued! Won't be long until another update going to update a lot might not be a lot but it'll be more! **


End file.
